


Cum Again?

by Vamrasa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You bone the bone ya dig?, adult reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamrasa/pseuds/Vamrasa
Summary: You’re a tease, Sans is at the end of his wits.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Cum Again?

Your front door slammed shut, startling you. Jumping slightly you quickly glance toward the source of the sound, standing in your kitchen you can see Sans standing at the entrance of your apartment. It was late; he looked pretty miffed. You have a pretty good guessed as to why he looked so tense. His gloved hands were stuffed into the pocket of his jacket. Snow lightly dusted all over his shoulders, and despite the cold from outside when your eyes finally met his you felt your stomach heat up.

Licking your lips in trepidation, you step around the island counter. Walking slowly toward him, despite his tense shoulders and almost quivering bones you weren’t scared of him. You knew this was going to happen, after all you had been teasing the monster all week. Sending him pictures, videos, voice mails and long messages at odd times during the day and night. Some were innocent but they were mostly sexual in nature. You’ve played this game before but that was when you lived closer to the monster, with your recent move you knew the two of you, what with your busy schedule, would have trouble meeting up more often. Not that you don’t see each other every weekend. In any case you had been working yourself up just as much as you worked him up. 

You held your breathe when Sans lifted his head, his entire demeanor was screaming at you to run; his posture was tense and aggressive. His lack of any comments or any sounds should have been a red flag, this was the first time your game had gone on so long. Of course you and him both already discussed about this and its rules long ago when you both started the relationship. He knew his safe word, and he knew you wouldn’t overstep his comfort just to get off.

And despite how absolutely pissed he looked you couldn’t deny the excitement you felt, your blood rushed to your sex and he hadn’t even said a damn thing yet. That’s how much you’re a fool for this guy, you can feel yourself growing wet just by his stare. 

He still wasn’t moving, you knew he could smell you too. He could easily read you; he always been able to ever since he met you. Swallowing some excess saliva, you take a small step closer to him. Never breaking eye contact, you know he’d jump your bones if you even briefly looked away. Sans was usually a very lazy and lax individual. It took a lot to get under his skin, pun intended. 

It had taken you many months to get him to open up about what he wants in bed, what he likes and doesn’t like. What he craves. Most of the time he’s a hundred percent okay with you doing all the work, which you didn’t mind either; but ever so often you’d tease him a bit too much and he would slip up. Seeing your usually relaxed lover change on a dime caused a change in yourself as well. You craved him to dominate you and take what he wanted, but it took a lot of talking and reassurance on both of your parts. 

But eventually he did. And if you weren’t already an unapologetic skeleton fucker than you were definitely one now. He turned you into a drooling begging mess. You’d never cum so many times in a row and you’d never seen Sans exert himself so much in one sitting. 

Now however, you felt like this was new territory. He was so quiet, you hesitated to break the silent stare. The heat in your gut tells your other wise.

“You’re here late love, what’s up?” You take another step toward him, standing about a foot away now. Your apartment wasn’t the biggest, and now your painfully aware how thin walls are; you’re Sans wont care about who hears though. 

He just scoffs, finally moving to you. Despite his large size he made no noise when he stepped up to you. You’re so much shorter than him, not even able to look over his shoulders. His chest takes up most of your vision. The heat that radiated off of him was almost smothering. 

Sans removes a gloved hand out of his pocket, reaching up to touch your cheek. He leans over, face coming closer to yours. His fingers grazed your bottom lip momentarily before his entire hand slides down to your neck. His touch is firm but not painful as he gently squeezed your neck. His breath fanned across your face. Leaving you very little room to look anywhere but his black eye sockets. 

His grin was tight, you could easily see the outline of his canines as he leaned in closer his face brushing against yours. 

His deep voice sounded off right in your ear as he finally spoke, “someone’s been bad” his hand squeezed tighter around your neck. 

Your chest almost heaved as you let out a shaky breath. 

“Oh?” You swallowed your spit again. 

He hummed a deep rumble of affirmation in reply. And before you could even question further, keep the game going on, you’re pushed into the nearest wall by Sans hands. 

Your back met the wall and you let out a small grunt at the force, blinking at the speed of it all. 

“Sans-“ you’re cut off when a gloved finger is shoved in your mouth. Eyes blinking as you keep your mouth unmoving around his thumb.

“Shut up.” Another wave of heat traveled down your stomach. You had to stop yourself from moaning at his words and actions. He was towering over you, his smell and heat was all you could register. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from sticking your tongue out to meet his thumb. And even without his eyelights you knew he was looking at your mouth. You could feel the growl ripping through his chest at your action. He stuck his thumb deeper into your throat, causing you to almost gag. Tears automatically forming in your eyes. Curse your sensitive gag reflex. 

“someone hasn’t been playing nice.” 

Even with his thumb in your mouth, the very physically indication he doesn’t want you to talk right now you still defy him, letting out a uneven reply. 

“That so?” As soon as the words left your mouth you’re pushed harder into the wall. Sans bared his teeth briefly at your disregard of his command. 

“sounds like someone wants something else shoved in their throat.” He removed his thumb from your mouth, using your cheek to wipe of your drool from his finger. 

Your eyes were already glossy and lidded from his treatment. 

Sans then did something you weren’t expecting, usually by this time he’d use his hands to shove your to your knees and shove his unnaturally girthy cock into your throat until you relented your futile disobedience. 

He stepped away from you, you fell to your knees from the lack of support. Despite falling your eyes still never left his. You wanted to play this out as long as you could. Sans was acting differently this time and you’d be a dirty liar if you said you weren’t enjoying every second of this new side of him. 

He slid out of his jacket, throwing it haphazardly on the floor as he made his way to your couch. He ungracefully fell into the plush chair, legs spread and both arms resting outstretched on the tops of the chair. You still pat yourself on the back to this day in being able to find a couch big enough for him to sit comfortably. 

But that for another day, right now you’re standing on weak legs, trying to figure out what game your lover is playing right now. His body was now relaxed as can be, but his eyes screamed other wise. Eyelights still out and his hands clenching and un clenching you think that he is holding himself back.

You walk toward him until you’re in between his spread legs. Resisting the urge to stare at the very prominent bulge in his shorts. 

You still had to keep his stare or you’d lose. 

Even though you know you always lose. 

And before you could even open your mouth to make another jab at him your body is frozen. You feel as if you’ve been dipped in a cold bath. Your eyes widen as you see Sans smile stretching into a cocky smirk. His hand was no longer in a glove as you see him making a down gesture with his index finger from your peripheral. And immediately you’re moving to your knees by an unseen force. 

You knew it was his magic, he didn’t use it in just any occasion. You had only seen him use it two or three other times. Only when he had no choice.

You didn’t know the full extend of how strong he was but from what Papyrus says Sans is very strong even by monster standards. 

And here he was using whatever power he had to force you to kneel in front of him. 

You felt more slick pool into your already ruined underwear. 

Heat blossoming on your cheeks, you already knew how much control he had over you but this takes that meaning to a whole new level. 

Sans let out a dark chuckle at your expression. 

“what did you expect sweetheart, you like making things real _hard_ for me.” 

He leans forward a bit, cupping your face with his other hand. For a brief moment his eyelights came back and he looked at you with utter love and adoration. 

His hand slipped to the back of your neck, and in the instant his eyelights went out he shoved your face into his crotch. His covered dick rubbing harshly against your cheek. He was grinding into your face. You could smell his sweat and magic crackling in the air. 

He let out a sweet groan as he pushed you harder into his dick. Looking down at you he noticed you’re still staring up at him as a challenge. Another growl traveled through his chest as his eyes caught yours. 

“still don’t know your place huh?” He was struggling to stay in control of himself. You know he’s holding on by a thread. If you keep it up you may with your little game. Or you’ll just get the punishing of a life time. Either way you win. 

He removed his hand from your person, still you were stuck into place as if the gravity had switched of and you were stuck in your unmoved position. His cock with twitch here and there as you breath onto it in heavy pants. Eyes still staring up to him you resisted the temptation to watch as he pulled himself out of his shorts, positioning your face back next to the bluish cock. 

The first time you saw his dick there was a lot of things going through your head. You wanted to laugh from the absurdity of the color and you really questioned if the damned beast would tear you in half. 

Well even if you’ll never be the same down there you cant say you regret a second of it. You’d like to think he carved his very own impression of himself into you. 

Now just the sight of his cock makes your mouth water and your pussy gush. He and you both know how much of a slut you are for his magical cock and it fills sans soul with so much pride whenever you’re bouncing on it and you start to babble about how good it is. 

He still doesn’t think he deserves you but that’s for another time. 

Now you’re positioned with his cock grinding against your face, sans unashamed to thrust against your cheeks, blue precum starts to build up in your hair as he continues to bump his cock into your face. 

Sweat is starting to trickle down his skull, you wonder if he’s gonna finish like this. 

“Look at you, humping my face like a bitch in heat. Which ones being bad now hmm?” Despite your inability to move you’re still provoking the monster in front of you. 

A broken chuckle comes out of your lover, as he made a pulling motion with his ungloved hand. Your body is lurched forward more, causing his cock to almost cover your entire face, you’re panting as he grinds his dick harder into your face. And before you know it you’re forced back onto your ass as he point his dick directly into your face. 

He blew his entire load on you. 

A dark deep moan slipped passed his clenched teeth. 

He’s still collecting himself as the blue cum drips from your hair onto your face. There was so much it was almost disgusting. 

If you weren’t so incredibly horny you would have found it repulsive the amount of his jizz was on your face. 

“who’s the bitch in heat now?” he leaned back again, huffing a tired yet content sigh as he made another gesture with his ungloved hand. 

Again without a say you’re moved to stand up. 

With a wave of his hand the hold he has on you is lifted. You feel your shoulders sag a bit. Not realizing how tense your body was with his magic on you. 

You go to wipe the dripping mess out of your eye but your body is frozen half way through. 

Sans is deadly silent as he glares at you.  
“leave it.” 

Your knees shake a bit at his command. He’s being so rough with you, it fills you with so much heat you almost can’t even bear it. You know you’re almost at your limit. You just want him to push you over and fuck you like a carnal beast but you know if you do he’d win. Again. 

You’re once again freed of his magical hold with a wave of his hand. 

Grunting in effort you step a bit to the side as you’re freed, trying to keep your right eye closed to avoid getting spunk in it. In effort to not touch the sticky substance on your face your look toward the kitchen trying to find a towel to wipe some of the spunk out of your nose. 

“Sans its so much let me go..-“ your world is then once again frozen but this time you’re no longer standing in your living room. You glance at your bed, which was bathed in the street lights that came from outside your room. 

“Wha-“ a gloved hand slapped over your mouth before you could say more. 

“you lost~” Sans spoke in a dark sing song voice as he pushed your back into his chest. 

Your eyes widen in realization, you hadn’t meant to look away! Sans knows you dislike stuff on your nose. He probably did that on purpose then!

“you know i always find it _humerus_ that you made this little game up, yet you’re always the one losing it.” Sans pushed you onto you bed, and you land bent over by the hip. 

You can hear the triumph in his voice. He always acts like a cocky shit whenever he wins. 

You groan into the bed at your own negligence. Although you know you’ll still get what you want in the end its going to be by sans terms and not by yours. 

“sometimes i think you lose on purpose. not that it matters either way,-“ he moves behind you, letting his hands trace your ass and finger at the bones in your spin. You resist the urge to arch your back, knowing that he didn’t give you permission to move, or speak. 

You bit your lip. 

He leans over, his head close to your ear, “either way you’ll be begging me to _bone_ you.” 

You resist your urge to smack him at his stupid pun. Just glaring at him for a moment before returning your gaze lower. He won so now you gave to be his obedient little bitch until the game is over. 

But he was right, it doesn’t matter either way. 

He’s still whispering into your ear as he removes your clothes slowly. Moving you around how he wants you. 

“you’ve been so bad all week, sending me those dirty videos. you’re getting so good at them in beginning to think you’re a cam whore.” He rips the hem of your sleeve as he says that. 

You swallow. 

“even when I’m at work, you’ll send me those dirty messages about how badly you want me to shove my cock into your pussy until you cant think straight.” He slips your pants down your legs. Fingers ghosting over your drenched slit. 

“you even sent that nasty voicemail when i was at lunch with my bro.” He slips a finger under the band of your underwear, tugging it down to your knees. “did you know how badly i wanted to go to you and punish you for that one?” 

Sweat beaded on your forehead. 

“papyrus doesn’t need to hear your fucking whorish language. did you do that on purpose?” His tone was accusing, his magic flowing out into the air almost made you choke. 

You wanted to speak but he hasn’t given you permission yet. 

Without warning he smacks your rear with his ungloved hand. Causing you to yelp and lean forward. 

You sucked in air as you felt the sting. His bones weren’t exactly soft. 

“speak slut.” 

“No! I’m sorry! I didn’t think about him when i sent it i wa-“ he slapped your rear again.

Causing you to choke on your words. 

“do you only think about my cock?” 

You held your breathe, was that trick question? If you said yes then he would still punish you for bringing papyrus into your shenanigans. But if you said no he may think something else. You didn’t want to answer. 

He hummed at your silence. 

You’re then englulfed in his magic once again, your hips are positioned higher, causing your face to be smushed against your sheets. 

“no answer? I’ll get it out of you one way or another whore.” He traces his fingers along your slicked cunt, teasing your clit with just the smallest of pressure. Your legs shake in effort, even though Sans magic is keeping you up you feel strain in this position and his teasing is making your blood boil. 

“I wish you could see yourself, open and dripping and i haven’t done a damn thing to you.” 

You choke when you feel two of his fingers dip into your pussy. 

He starts an aggressive pace. Fingering you fast and hard. You’re choking on your moan as he rocks his hand into you. 

“what was that? I didn’t hear a sound from you did i?” He’s still drilling into you with a harshness that’s mind blowing. He’s hitting all the right spots and pushing into you in all the right ways 

You stop a whine from slipping out. Your mouth opening to pant. Shaking your head no in an answer. 

“you know how i feel about liars.” He stops his hand. Finger still inside you. 

You let out a breath that sounds desperate. Finally shaking a yes. 

He slips all the way out of you this time, leaving your pussy to clench around nothing. 

Sans let out a sigh, “well i think its only fair for all the bad shit you did this week to end it on a good note.” 

You nodded your head, still not facing him and still held tight by his magic. 

“I’m gonna get my fill tonight. cum in you however many times i please and you, you my dear are not to get off even once.”

You wanted to gawk at him. You should have, you would have! But before you could even react to his command he’s pushing himself closer to you. The plush head of his cock pushes passed your lips, you choke as he forces the tip of his girth passed your entrance, his cock isn’t shaped like a normal one, it was as if a inflation fetishist designed the damned thing. It was wider in the middle, almost unbearably wide. Even now he had to prepare you to fit him inside. 

But today, after all your teasing. He didn’t care to, grunting as he forces the meatest part of his cock into your cunt.

You couldn’t stop the cry of pleasure if you wanted to. 

He used his magic to keep you still as he slammed his cock in and out of your pussy. You are almost dizzy with pleasure, you can feel each inch scraping against your walls, and every time his tip falls out you can feel the unbearably stretch as it pops back in. 

The disgusting squelch of your juices coating his cock and the grunting of both of your voices is all you can hear in the room. 

Sans’s hand is then over your mouth as he’s telling you to shut the fuck up again. 

“you want the cops over again? want them kno-“ he ripped out a growl as he pushed himself always into you once again. Stilling his hips as you clench around him. “-want them to hear you screaming like a fucking whore while I’m pounding into your wet pussy.” 

You moan into his hand. Feeling your eyes roll back a bit as he wiggles his hips, causing his dick to push against your wall even further. 

Droll was pooling out of your mouth. 

“Its not as if the whole damn building doesn’t know by now huh? That you’re my fuck toy.. “ he slips his hand to your throat, the other hand still in the air holding his magic tight to you. 

Squeezing your throat he pulls his hips back, causing his cock to fall out. 

“that you’re mine.” 

He slowly pushed back into your ruined pussy, the sound of your combined fluids moving around causes you to shutter. 

“well?” Another slam of his hips has you stuttering out a no. 

“then be a good cock sleeve and shut the fuck up.” He grunted out as you clenched around his cock as his verbal abuse. 

“g-god you’re so fucked up getting off to this shit..” 

His hips shuttered in their motion and he let out another guttural moan. His cock pulsed harshly as he came into you. 

Pulling out you can feel his eyes over your cunt, his finger tracing your entrance and he sighed happily. 

You have yet to get off. 

But you were fucking close. 

His magic finally released you, causing you to fall flat against the bed. Your legs couldn’t hold their own after that. 

You could hear Sans laughing at that. 

He sat down next to your fallen form. His hands gently smoothed over your reddened rear. You just huffed in frustration as you look at him. 

He looks back knowingly with an overconfident smile. 

“what’s with that look? you _over-cum_ with anger?” 

“can’t _cum-mit_ to your game?” 

“maybe if you _cum_ over here and apologize I’ll throw you a _bone_.”

Despite not getting off you really can hide your mirth at his comments. Groaning into the sheets you flip yourself over, not bothering to hid your body you start to tug at your nipples. 

You hear Sans choke a bit. But you’re unrelenting as you use his cum as lubricant to masturabate in front of him. 

“San’s if you can’t _cum_ to a conclusion then I’m going to finish myself.”

You’re still looking at him as you rub into your clit, feeling so close to the tipping point you can almost cry when Sans uses his magic to stop you. 

__

“you think I’d let you? that’s precious.” His left eye was now ablaze as he glared at your form. The blue and yellow flashing lights up the room as your slammed into the mattress again. This time your arms and legs are spread. 

__

“so naive.. my little pet thinks she’s got the upper hand. I told you, you wont cum until i let you.” His voice commanding and adamant you whine in complaint. 

__

“Sans!” You complain at him, whining slightly. “Please?” 

__

He groaned at your voice, moving your legs to open further he positioned himself in between your legs. 

__

“what was that?” His cock was rock hard once again. 

__

“I wanna cum! Please make me cum” Your man loves begging. 

__

He begins to rub his cock against you, spreading around his cum and your slick. He’s not even looking at you anymore, eyes glued on your cunt. 

__

“come where?” He’s pushing his head back into you but never penetrating it. 

__

Your breath hitches, “Sans. Sans! Please..” your voice is wet with saliva as he finally pushed into you. Only to still his hips again. 

__

He’s reveling in the way you say his name. 

__

“answer me this.. who do you belong to?” Tears are pooling at your eyes as you feel his cock jump inside you. 

__

“Sans!” Panting again you cry out his name. Desperate to feel him move again. 

__

“who’s cum is on your face and in your cunt?

__

You almost sob, “Sans!”

__

He chuckled at your expense. 

__

“who’s pussy is this?” His hips move side to side as he asks. Causing you to choke on your answer. His free hand moves to pinch your nipple harshly, tugging at it until it hurts. 

__

“SANS!” 

__

He’s leaning over you head, cock moving in side you. Causing you to whimper pathetically. He’s nuzzling your face with his, still not moving his hips. His teeth fall over your shoulder, you can hear him grunting with retrain as he speaks his last question. 

__

“who owns your soul?” He was out of breath when he spoke and he sounded just as gone as you were. 

__

“Sans..” with your quieter admissions, you felt sans open his jaw. Something he didn’t do often. 

__

And before you could catch up his sharp teeth were sinking into your shoulder, his hips immediately snapped forward, the over stimulation of the pain and pleasure at the same time caused you to grunt out his name. His pace was relentless as he groaned into your shoulder, still holding on his cock seemed to somehow get even bigger inside of you as he bit into you. 

__

His magic was so thick now you could taste it in the air, all you could do was lift your legs higher and hold on for dear life as he practically drilled into you. 

__

Your moans were drowned out by your bed frame hitting the wall. Your neighbors were going to be pissed tomorrow. 

__

Sans hadn’t released his bite yet, you can feel his magic pour into you as his hips move. 

__

He only released your shoulder when he came. And when he did it was even more than the last time. And his cock got even wider, almost plugging you. If you weren’t so spaced out from the whole experience you’d be very uncomfortable. 

__

Sans leaned up, his arms hands on both side of your head. Your blood on his teeth and his cock still pumping his seed into your cunt his gravely torn voice speaks once more, ”Cum.” 

__

And you did. The coil that had been ringed tight this entire time was finally released. You clenched down in waves as you came around his cock, crying out in pleasure your legs shook around his body as you pant in exertion.

__

You hadn’t expected to, sure it was a command. But you aren’t someone who can just orgasm on command. 

__

You chest was heaving as you finally wrenched open your eyes. Sans was staring at you, his white eyelights fuzzy and back where the belong as he looks at you.

__

You throw your arms up to him, wanting to cuddle. 

__

He just nervous cleared his throat, scratching his neck. “uhh.. so i cant really move right now..” 

__

He looked to side his magical blush dusting his cheek bones. 

__

You’re confused but noticed he was point down with his other hand. Glancing down you notice a rather, unsettling looking bulge coming from your lower stomach. 

__

“W-what.” 

__

“Its a knot.. “ His face was now all blue. 

__

“Like..like a-“ 

__

“don’t say it.” He covered his face with both of his hands. You see he’s back to himself. 

__

You cant help but laugh. “Really? You’re ashamed of this but not the the fact that my neighbors are gonna kick me out again for fucking too loud?” You joke at you lovers messed up priorities. 

__

Still laughing you ask him how long it lasts. 

__

While he’s explaining it settles down, a gush of his seed spills out of you. Making you feel like you peed yourself. 

__

Not sexy at all. But the rest was great. 

__

Sans is shuttering slightly at the sight and you desperate want to shower. 

__

“Before you can get yourself up you hear the shutter sound effect of a camera going off. 

__

Your head snaps to him, seeing him holding out his phone snapping away at your spent form. 

__

“Sans!” You groan, pushing your hand to his camera. “At least ask!” You chuckled. 

__

“You pervert.” 

__

“what? I cant have a keepsake of the night we bonded?”

__

You blushed and shake your head, “Fine fine, now come help me clean up all this shit!” 

__

And before you know it he’s out like a light. 

__

Not that you expected any less from your lazy silly pun loving skeleton.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Canon sans would dunk all of us for this. Also this was not proofread lol whatever mistakes are there are just there forever now


End file.
